The Aftermath
by NotSoArtsy
Summary: Based off of RAW: 7/28/14 - Randy feels terrible about having to attack Roman and goes to make sure he is alright. Requested by and Dedicated to DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 ! Enjoy!


Dedicated to **DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23**

Randy rushed out of the management office, quickly trying to make his way to the trainer's room.

"Randy! Randy, hey," One of the staff working backstage jogged over to Randy, his headpiece still on his head. "Roman's in your locker room. He's been waiting for you."

"Thanks," The man pat his shoulders before turning around and running to his locker room. He breathed heavily, twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. Roman was stretched out across the couch, his feet dangling over the side. "Roman." He whispered as he walked over to the man, kneeling down beside him. Light snores escaped his mouth, causing Randy to smile lightly.

This man was beautiful. He was beautiful in every single way possible. His smile was perfect. His hair was long and soft and fun to play with (in Randy's opinion). The way the man laughed at a stupid joke or how he looked when he was focused. Everything about him was perfect, and Randy was lucky enough to be the one person the beauty chose to go home with every single night.

"_Ngh_," Roman groaned in pain. The younger man attempted to adjust on the couch, but stopped when Randy rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Don't move, Rome," Roman groaned again, his eyes fluttering open. He tried moving again to get a better look at Randy and smacked his lips when the older man refused to allow any movement.

"Randy, I'm fine goddammit," His strong silver eyes looked over Randy's face. "A bloody lip?"

"Yeah," Randy chuckled lightly. "You got me good a few times… Are you okay?" Roman nodded, cupping Randy's face with one of his hands. Randy caught himself leaning into the man's hand, his face quickly flushing red with embarrassment.

"I'm fine, Randy. A few scratches, maybe a bruise or two," Roman breathed out slowly and raggedly, causing Randy to raise an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound like a bruise," Randy moved his hands to grab the man's shirt, but stopped when Roman grumbled something. "What was that?" Roman sighed.

"It's just a bruised rib. I'll be fine…" The older man's eyes grew wide with fear.

"A bruised rib? That's not fine!" Roman winced at the loud noise, screwing his eyes shut. "What else?"

"Nothing," Randy sighed and sat back on his heels.

"Roman, what _else_?" Roman stayed quiet for a moment. Randy gently grabbed the man's hand, entwining their fingers together. "Please. I need to know."

"My shoulder," Roman sighed when he saw the look on Randy's face. "I-It hurts a little… But in my opinion, the worst thing I got is this scratch." The man turned to the side, revealing a long scratch across his cheek.

"A scratch?" Roman nodded. "_Seriously_?" He nodded again.

"It's my face. My _Moneymaker_, as Miz would say," Randy's scowl disappeared and turned into a laugh.

"Your Moneymaker is still perfect," Roman smiled widely, almost as a child would on Christmas day. "Why are you still in your ring gear?"

"I told the trainer not to take my shirt off. My shoulder hurt like a bitch earlier and I didn't want you to see me like that," His voice died down.

"See you like what?" Roman's eyes met Randy's and it was almost as if the world stopped.

"Weak…" Burying his face in the crook of Roman's neck, Randy pressed a light kiss on the man.

"You are _not_ weak. Nothing you could ever do would make me think of you as weak, you got that?" Roman's eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall. "Got it?" He nodded. "Good. Now let's get you out of these sweaty clothes." Roman slowly pushed himself to a sitting position.

"I don't need help taking off my shirt," Randy rolled his eyes, paying little mind to the brat-like attitude Roman was showing.

"So you're gonna risk hurting your shoulder even more, Roman?" Roman sighed. Randy pulled him to a standing position, running his fingertips along the hem of the shirt.

"What's wrong?" Roman cupped Randy's face. Randy shook his head, beginning to slow pull the shirt up.

"Uninjured shoulder first," Roman chuckled slightly, pulling his right arm out of the shirt. "This arm may hurt a little more."

"I never thought I would say this, but _please_ go slow," Randy bit his lip to keep from laughing. He slowly pulled the shirt over Roman's head, causing the man to hiss in pain. After a moment Randy tugged the shirt over Roman's head and pulled it off of his arm.

"You have a giant head, you know that?" Randy finally laughed. He looked down at Roman's chest, watching the man breathe. "God I hate this so much." Roman nodded.

"I hate it, too. It'll be over soon, though," Randy looked down, gnawing on his cheek. "Randy?"

"The meeting I had with Management and Creative earlier… They said they want us to sign on to another 2 months of rivalry," Roman scoffed in disbelief.

"No. Absolutely not," Randy sighed, trailing his fingers along the bruises that covered Roman's body.

"I don't know. I told them I would talk to you about it but I didn't sign onto anything," Randy placed a light kiss to Roman's chest. "Do you want to get wrapped?"

"I just want to go home," Randy chuckled and walked over to his suitcase, pulling out a roll of wrap.

"If you don't get wrapped you'll just be even more sore and possibly hurt yourself more," Roman groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Why did you ask me if you were gonna do it anyway?" Randy grinned, beginning to wrap Roman's ribs.

"I was trying to see what you would do," Roman bit his lip, refusing to allow Randy to see any hint of the state he was in earlier. "You know it's okay to show emotion when you're around me, right? I won't judge you."

"I know. And thank you. I'm just tired of everything," Randy nodded, stepping over to the other side of Roman and wrapping his shoulder.

"If you don't want to sign on we don't have to," Roman thought for a moment. "But I do think that you should think about it with a clear mind."

"My mind is clear," Roman curled his eyebrows.

"Roman, you really think that I don't know when you have pain meds in your system? You haven't been able to stay still the whole time I've been in here," They both chuckled lightly.

"Then how about you take me home so I can get some sleep?" Roman smiled again, wrapping an arm around Randy.

"That's all you'll be getting. _Sleep_," Randy grinned up at Roman, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Mm," Roman mumbled into the kiss. "Just sleep," He laughed. "_Right_." Randy laughed as he grabbed the suitcases and led the man home.


End file.
